


Here, take my card

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Short One Shot, Yachi Being Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Her mother insisted her on bringing a card with her to demonstrate that she was indeed a professional.Was it professional to give it to a cute girl with the pretext of arranging matches in the near future?Sure it was!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toma, mi tarjeta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978343) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12). 



> I posted this fic back in may from last year, but sadly rarepairs rarely have the attention they deserve, much less in spanish u_u And i really love these two, i hope more people can see just how cute they are together <3  
> This is my first translation, but i hope not the last !

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You can do it Hitoka, you still haven't found any obstacule that you can't handle yet_ , tried to tell herself the now second year manager. She wanted to think that on the outside she looked ready for anything that happened, but the truth was that it was her first year without Kiyoko's assistense and on the inside she felt more nervous than ever.

 —Hey, wasn't that Karasuno's manager?

 They had lots of matches with other teams, and she wanted to think that she was getting better at club organization and all that stuff, but a torunament was different! There was so much people and she had to do so much more stuff before going there, for the first time, sitting next to the teacher and coach looking directly at the match. How scary.

 —Nah, their manager had black hair and was taller.

 —But she left already, this was a first year i think.

 —... You're right...

 —She's cute.

 —The other was hot, but this isn't so bad.

 Was the opening hour already? What if she came in late? What if they closed the door on her face and she couldn't go and watch her team and _she bring the disgrace to their school and...?_  Yachi strongly shook her head, trying to get those thoughs out of it. There was still people there and, if she remembered correctly, when she went out to buy something there was still half an hour left. She was on time.

 She tried to encourage herself before going back with the team. _You have to give a good impression to the first years_ , Kiyoko had told her with a smile. _It was easy for her to say_ , Yachi though while biting her lip, _being an olympian goddess and all_. She took one deep breath more and sighed, ready.

 Or at least until she saw three tall boys walking to her with a smile on their faces. They were talking to her. Where they asking for her number? Yachi couldn't move, all her pent up panic plus the anxiety of having that conversation didn't let her breath or move and much less talk. One of them stopped smiling and kept talking with a frown. What was he saying? Her thoughts swirling in her head didn't let her listen, and they only kept getting louder until a nervous voice rose up behind the whirlwind of noise.

 —H-hey, what are you doing?

 The three boys looked behing them, and with a lot of effort Yachi did the same. There was a girl with brown long hair, and yellow clothes like them. She had a frown, but it was notorious that her authority was forced.

 —Oh, hey Runa —said one with a smile, ignoring her annoyed face—, we weren't doing anything wrong.

 —Yeah, right... —There was a gulp and she crossed her arms—. I think you all should be with the team already...

 The three of them went silent, but after exchanging looks they shrugged and walked away. Yachi finally exhaled her contained breath, but went back to standing still when the cute girl walked to her with an embarrased smile.

 —I'm sorry for them, they're... they're not that bad, really. —Yachi stayed still for a few seconds more, feeling the engine of her brain going a thousand kilometers for hour thinking lots of things at the same time, until she saw how the other girl's face looked more worried by the second—. Are you alright?

 —I... YES, i'm fine! —She exclamed with force, startling her in the process—A-are you by any chance their manager?

 —Oh, yes, yes I am. Johzenji's manager —She replied with a smile, before the blond started furiously searching for something on her bag—What are you...?

 —Here! —She took a small cardboard rectangle, a card with her number and her school name on it. Her mother insisted that, since she was the manager, she needed something like that to prove her so called professionalism—. I-I'm Karasuno's manager! And if you're their manager you could use my number to arrange matches a-and talk about manager things and all that stuff...

 After saying that with multiples hand gestures she went silent with a smile, tortuosly waiting for the response. She stared at her for a few seconds, but then smiled and sterched out her hand.

 —Kuribayashi Runa.

 —W-what?

 —My name is Kuribayashi Runa —She repited with a subtle blush on her cheeks. Yachi puffed out her chest and replied, shaking her hand and trying not to talk too loudy.

 —My pleasure, I'm Yachi... Yachi Hitoka.

 They shook hands and stood there, in silence, until the blonde retracted her arm without being able to hold on much longer. She just gave her number to a cute girl and said girl blushed, which was more than she have achieved in her 16 years of life, and honestly she was about to have a heart attack. How much time passed already? She was probably going late...

 —I... have... to go now. —She made a small bow and started to leave, until she heard her voice again.

 —Yachi?

 —Yes?

 —... —Runa looked at the ground for a few seconds and then back at her with a smile—. Good luck on your match.

 Yachi stared at her in silence until she smiled

 —Thanks! You too.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/) person inspired me to ship these two w/ [her gorgeous art](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/tagged/runayachi) so check it out if you want ^^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! and y'all are more than welcome to read my spanish works ;)


End file.
